


Green Eyes And Car Accidents — Jay x Jade

by BulletStead



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStead/pseuds/BulletStead
Summary: Just a normal day for Jade until suddenly Jay Halstead runs her over with his truck. Who knew her life would change after that.Here you go Jade, hope you enjoy. I don’t normally do this but after hearing her dream i thought why not play with the idea and humor her.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Jade Jay Halstead / Jade
Kudos: 6





	Green Eyes And Car Accidents — Jay x Jade

Walking out of the coffee shop Jay was on his way back to the district. Of course he went on a break, he needed it after hearing about a child being abused, those are always the rough ones for him. 

He’s sipping his drink as he gets into his truck. His head not being clear at all from the flashbacks of the bodies being found and the trauma the kids had been through. It takes a lot to be a cop, he knows that. He goes about his day doing what he needs but at the end... you can’t shut that off. 

He missed a stop sign without realizing it. It happened so fast as he saw a purple jacket in the glimpse of his side mirror. A loud thump against his truck too. He curses under his breath, setting his cup down. He immediately gets out to check what it is or who it is. 

“Hey, you okay? You good?” He walked to the strangers side and just as he does he noticed it’s a woman about in her 20’s. She isn’t hard on the eyes either. Her blue piercing eyes stare into his. Her round small face in his view. He makes a face as he saw her bleeding. 

“You’re not okay, let me take you to Med. what’s your name?” The petite woman stood up brushing herself off. “I’m so sorry... I should’ve seen where I was going. I’m clumsy sometimes.. jade my names jade.” She gives him a tender smile causing jay to smile back at her softly. “It was my fault, I missed the stop sign. We should get you checked out. Just in case, I don’t want you being the reason to tell my boss I hit a woman by not stopping at a stop sign.” 

Jay was walking back to the truck when he noticed jade wasn’t walking with him. “I’m fine, there’s no need for hospitals. No damage at all see.” She tries to walk properly but can’t and jay goes to her side immediately. It’s his fault she can’t walk right, right now. He feels terrible about it. 

“No, we really should. You might’ve broken something.” Jade was getting frustrated with this man. He was good looking and very gentleman like but she hates hospitals so she snapped and jerked her arm from him. “I said I’m fine!” 

Except as she let go of Jay she feels suddenly dizzy and he catches her in his arms. “Look, I hate hospitals too and I’m afraid of needles, what if I said you go to the hospital and I will buy you lunch? Do we have a deal?” Faintly she nods and he helps her into his truck. 

She’s in and out of it. This guy could be a damn serial killer for all she knows but she feels in someway safe with him. Her vision might be blurry but she sees him driving the truck. Yeah, she liked this view. She’s out like a light and Jay scoops her up into his arms once they arrived to the hospital.

Nurses come and wheel her into the building. Jay finds a parking spot then walked in asking for the patient he brought in. Just a few minutes ago. Luckily with him knowing Natalie, she led him to Jades room. She looked somewhat better but glaring at him as soon as he walked in the door. “I said no hospitals.” 

Her voice is weak but she was stern. Jay chuckles taking a seat next to the unfamiliar woman in front of him. “You agreed to me taking you to lunch afterwards.” She looked taken aback by this, she has no reconciliation of any sort of that being said. 

“When? Did you drug me and take me here on purpose? Did my parents put you up to this?” Jay tilts his head to the side, either she’s really out of it or she’s thinking he’s a serial killer. “I’m Jay. I’m a cop and you agreed after I hit you with my truck.” 

Why did she ask that? There’s no way he knows her parents... maybe she hit her head on his mirror or door. Yeah she’ll go with that. Definitely a great excuse to come up when you’re not feeling your best. Lunch did sound good to her... she wouldn’t mind eating with him either. “Yeah, I remember now. After being hit by a truck that size I could go for a grilled hamburger or chicken sandwich about now.” 

Jay let’s out another soft laugh, least she’s alive and thinking about food. He couldn’t bear the thought of killing someone again... that little girl still haunts him even after years of trying to move on. “You can have whatever you want, but after you get seen.” 

She grimaced with a roll of her eye, but Jay saw the smile on her lips forming. It looked playful and though they just met. It feels like he’s known her all his life. “Do you always become this bossy when you hit women with your truck?” For once Jay is speechless but he quickly bounces back. “Only the beautiful clumsy ones.” 

This causes Jade to blush, she forgot she told him she can be clumsy sometimes; before anything else could be said. Natalie walks in giving Jade her diagnosis. she sprained her ankle but she’ll be okay. The dizziness is from dehydration. She was relieved to hear the news, this meant no needles and it’s like Jay could read her mind cause what he says next is what she’s thinking. 

“That’s too bad... I wanted to see you squirm with a needle coming at you.” He winks at her as she stood up and took her jacket from him. “That might be fun for you, but it wouldn’t be for me.” She’s shaking her head as she gets her jacket back on with his help. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Needle phobias shouldn’t be joked about. I should know since I told you I’m afraid of them.” She waved him off, it wasn’t much of a big deal to her. It’s not like he ran her over or something .... oh wait he did. 

“So... about that lunch date?” The word ‘date’ slips past her lips before she could stop it. Great just what she needed, to get herself more in trouble. She thought he heard her but he’s touching her back as she got up and he’s not looking at her. “I’ll bee right back.” She was confused as he walks away to go speak to another doctor... but why? She already got checked up on. 

Jay approached his brother as he saw Will doing his rounds. “Hey man.” He wanted to chat with him. It’s been too long, life gets hectic with both their line of work. Jay tries to find moments here and there to at least say hi. “Hey, you with that girl? Named Jade? I saw you both come in. She seems your type huh?” Jay wants to roll his eyes, course his brother would go there. 

“Yeah, I had to bring her in... i uh ... ran her over with my truck...” he trailed off quietly while looking away other than Will who was staring him down as if he had two heads and became a dragon. “YOU WHAT!?” He’s loud with his response. Jay sighs and nods his head. “It was on accident! I didn’t see her there.” Will is shaking his head, he couldn’t believe this. 

“Is she pressing charges? Cause i sure as hell would if i was her. I always told you, you were a maniac on the road.” Jays definitely rolling his eyes now. “No she’s not pressing charges. I’m taking her out to lunch.” Will is smirking now as he teased his baby brother. “So that’s how you plan on getting women now? Huh. Weird tactic if you ask me but you’ll be sending them my way coming through here.” Did he not hear it was an accident? He’s not surprised his brother isn’t paying attention. When the hell does he ever? “Listen it’s just a lunch, nothing more. I came to say hi but keep acting this way I’ll think twice about it.” 

Both the brothers are laughing with Will waving him off as Jade came up asking if Jay was ready or not. “That wouldn’t be such a bad idea, it gets boring seeing your face around here too much.”jay knows he’s joking. Their little banter is honestly one of his favorites. He looked at Jade signaling he was ready. He says goodbye to Will which earned him another comeback to have fun but not too much fun. He ignored him while walking with Jade out of MED. 

“What was that about?” Her curiosity got the best of her. Jay was opening the door as she asked this. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “My brother Will. I don’t get to see him as much since our jobs are always keeping us busy. I wanted to say hi to him.” Jade smiled, she understood but then again she cant stand her siblings most times. “Yeah i get that. I’m glade you got to see him.” This made Jay smile as she climbed into the truck with his help. “Me too. He can be a real pain in my ass sometimes.” He laughed and she joined in. She got to thinking as she watched walk around to his side that this cop wasn’t so bad after all. 

They drive to a nice dinner and walked in with Jade leading to a booth. She found the perfect spot by the window with the shinning but gave them shade too. “What are you getting? I’m thinking about this club sandwich they have. You ever had it?” Jays looks at the menu as she asked, he looked at her menu to see what she’s talking about which made her laugh and him giving her a look. “What?” Did he have something on his face? She’s shaking her head and points at his menu. “You have one right there in your hands! You don’t need to look at mine!” Jay finally caught on and laughed with her. “Yeah, but my. Menu wasn’t pointing at what you were talking about.” She rolls her eyes and showed him. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve had that. You should get it if you want. Have whatever you want.” She smiled and set the menu down. “I think since you ran me over this will definitely be something i will order.” Now Jay is the one to roll his eyes. “You a scam artist? This how you pick up men?” His teasing is evident in his voice and she’s jus laughing even more. “No! But if this is how I’ll get a free meal out of it every time. I don’t see why not.” He’s smiling as he shook his head. Her humor matched with his and he liked that. She wasn’t bad company for him either. Why was he thinking this? He gets pulled out his train of thought when the waitress comes over. They both put their order in. 

Not long after they get their drinks and food. They’re stuffing their mouths with Jade laughing whenever Jay drops some of his food and it lands on the table or his chest. “You’re a messy eater aren’t you?” He shakes his head taking the offered napkin from her. “Not always... growing up, Will always the messy eater. Now present time, i became the messy eater. Ironic isn’t it?” She’s chewing as she listened to him. “I can relate... sorta. I do stupid shit and you’re a messy eater. Nice combination.” They laugh together then finished up. He’s wiping his lips with a napkin “you ready to go?” She nods and stood up with him, he leaves a tip and they head back to the truck. 

He gets a call and he immediately picked up, it was Voight telling him they have a new case. She’s looking at him as he looks serious. He hangs up, giving her time to ask her burning question. “What was that?” He turned his head to her and adjusted in his seat. “My boss, he needs me. Another case.” She mulled over the information and nodded her head. “Sounds important.” He makes a turn following the directions she had given him. “Yeah it is, I Would stay and chat more but its urgent. I only have enough time to drop you off.” 

She felt kinda sad, he’s a stranger but he’s very kind to her. She was getting used to his company too. Really Jade?! He ran you over! Oh well but he did feed her. He knew how to get her forgiveness. “We’re here.” He stopped the truck and put it in park. “You okay?” She smiled at him nodding gently. “Yeah, I’m good. It was nice meeting you Jay even if you did run me over.” He chuckled nervously as she brought that back up. “Yeah I’m sor—“ he never finished his sentence as she stopped him. “It’s okay, I forgive you.” He smiled and they stayed like that for a minute then he saw the time on the dashboard. “I should get going.” 

She grabbed the doors handle then he stopped her. “Hey Jade.” She turned to him farrowing her brows. “Yeah?” He gives her an honest look as his green eyes looked into her dark ones. “It was nice meeting you too and thank you forgiving me.” She gave him another smile and he watched her go into her home before driving off. The two of them content with how their afternoon went together. Secretly wanting to see each other again and maybe they will.


End file.
